memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KikisKin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Hydra constellation page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UESPArules (Talk) 01:35, June 16, 2010 :Hi, I just wanted to let you know I moved the Vacca article you were working on. I didn't realize you had just edited it a few minutes ago as i see now, so i'm sorry if this disrupted what you were doing. -- Captain MKB 00:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) By the way, excellent work sorting and categorizing astronomical articles -- you have a good eye for detail and I appreciate the help, this has been an area I have focused on and not been able to process every article. It's nice to know I have a like-minded article editor helping with this. -- Captain MKB 02:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :I have been trying to get a better "3D" idea of how things are laid out. To that end, I have written a spreadsheet with the HYG database, and formulas to tell me if a particular star would fall into the Alpha or Beta (or Gamma or Delta, if we could actually see those) quadrants. In reading the articles on Sectors 001-008, I've also been able to determine the formula used to draw sector boundaries as well. While most locations are deliberately left open-ended, there are enough things that are not open-ended that a few rough facts can be derived.--KikisKin 03:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool! As long as we are being true to the sources and can quote back to them, such information is fine -- unfortunately this where some of the problems run in. Even if something should logically be in one quadrant or sector, we have to honor what the Star Trek sources say, even if its contradictory. But I try not to let that slow me down, except when I just can't figure out an explanation. Anyway, feel free to ask if you see an article or content that doesn't seem right or that you want to expand upon -- I can usually give a bit more information about how the articles have evolved thus far. -- Captain MKB 03:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course. What I find remarkable is how consistent it actually is. Certainly there are many exceptions, but that makes it all the more interesting. --KikisKin 03:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC)